Yu-Gi-Oh!
by Bright-down
Summary: Exploring the developing bonds of friendship between Yami and Yugi. A retelling of the Yu-Gi-Oh series (with artistic license), starting from volume/season 0. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of my story (essentially a retelling with artistic license) exploring the friendship the develops between Yami and Yugi throughout the series. I've started at volume/season 0, because I have an obsession with the super dark Yami...and how he ends up becoming a trusted friend and protector. **

**Feel free to review, follow and critique ^^ If you have something you want to say or ask, don't hesitate to message me~! **

**~HAPPY READING~ **

* * *

In the dark, shadows crept and curled. Caressing him. Consuming him. Before long, they _were _him – his very essence. He was nothing and everything; stretching on and on in an endless maze, the only world he knew.

He wanted to scream into the void, end the oppressing silence – or was it noise? He didn't know anymore. Within him, amidst the acrid anger and hatred, there was a horrible, nameless emptiness. It slowly carved away at him. He could feel it grating. Scraping. He needed to escape. It was swallowing him. He was drowning.

_Escape!_

As though in answer, he felt the shadows crumble. Pinpricks of something foreign speckled the darkness. It was warm. He seized it. In a sudden surge he felt his world melt away. He opened his eyes, blinking in the brilliance of the strange place.

_Ah_, he sighed, breathing in indulgently. _I remember this feeling_. _Life. _He felt something cool and smooth against his skin and looked down. A golden pyramid was being gripped tightly by small hands – his hands. He could feel a strong pull towards it. Hear the shadows whispering, calling him back. But he couldn't go back. In his mind, he felt another presence – the warming light that broke his pyramidal prison – and a ceaseless worrying coming from it. Images flashed through his mind, imprinted with pain. Hurt. Fear. In all of them – a man. _Ushio, _the Other's memories said; he didn't know its name yet.

_I see…_

His lips curled. He felt the shadows grow in response, feeding on his fury. They hummed softly, giving words of encouragement. Of revenge; of justice; of his duty. He remembered it now: to pass judgement on mans' sins with the terrible power bestowed upon him. Only he could cleanse their souls of the evil that festered.

He placed the pyramid down and flexed his new hands experimentally. They felt good. He stood up, moving swiftly. He briefly caught sight of a boy and paused. The boy stared at him with an unshakable intensity, violet eyes narrowed. He raised his hand. The boy copied him.

_Merely a reflection, _he noted. His body was short, slim and considerably young; his cold eyes too harsh on this childish face. He noticed an ugly blue and purple mar on his cheek bone and touched it curiously, hissing when he did. Pain, real and physical. He wasn't used to that. That man had caused this body harm. _He will not escape lightly, _he thought, the smile in the mirror twisting. Justice was his duty, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey ho! This is the second chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh! retelling. I know it's been way too long since I first published this story, but I hope you enjoy (finally) the next chapter. I'm very new to fanfic writing, and it's even stranger to share what I write and have it in the public eye. Also, I endeavour to finish the stories I start, no matter how long it takes me.**

**Any who, please review, follow or critique ^^ It makes it easier to continue writing for everyone if I know that there are people out there who are genuinely interested in reading it. **

**~HAPPY READING~**

* * *

He saw the hulking man, broad shouldered and tall – much taller than himself – enter the school grounds, walking across the track field. _Perfect. _The man looked around, uncertainty on his face. The boy sat himself down quietly nearby on a hurdle, eyes glinting with a wild fire – the thrill of the hunt.

Ushio – his prey – turned, startling at the seemingly sudden apparition of the boy's figure.

"Yugi?" Ushio said, confusion lacing his voice, eyebrows raised incredulously.

_Yugi…_he pondered. _That must be the name of this host. _In the recesses of his mind, he felt the boy's mute, unaware presence, sleeping soundly in the dark.

"How good of you to come meet me here," the boy said clearly. Confidently. Dangerously. He felt the shadows within stir in anticipation, mingling with the burning anger searing in his veins at the sight of this man. He smiled wickedly, relishing in the flicker of hesitance that flashed in the man's eyes; in the wary recoil of his steps as his body reacted to a higher, primal instinct. _Ah, you've recognised there's something different_, he thought.

"Well, I gotta hand it to ya Yugi – you decided to pay up after all. Smart kid," Ushio said, recovering his intimidating bravado as he squared his shoulders. "Now, cough it up and this'll all go smoothly." He held out his hand expectantly, making a gesturing motion. When the boy didn't move, he sneered. "What're you waitin for – another beatin? Give me the $200 ya owe me already."

Smiling, the boy pulled out a wad of notes from his jacket pocket. "This money?" he said innocently.

Ushio's face lit up, desire igniting like a furnace.

"Hmm, looks like I've accidentally brought more than we agreed on…" He counted out the money slowly, watching as Ushio's face contorted with a ravenous hunger. _Disgusting, pitiful worm._

"Good man, Yugi," Ushio said, moving to grab the bundle.

"Uh-uh," he tutted, pulling the money back. "There's a catch. Just giving you the money wouldn't be much fun now, would it? Why don't we play a little game," he suggested smoothly. Games were his forte. He _never _lost.

"Huh?"

"If you win against me, I'll give you double. That makes $400."

Ushio's eyes were the size of dinner plates at a buffet. "Very interesting," he said, smiling crookedly.

"Of course, this isn't a normal game," the boy continued warningly. "It's a _Shadow Game_. So are you still…game?" he mocked.

The blocky man's eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't insult me, kid. Now how do we play?"

The boy's face split into a wide, unsettling grin. "Why, that's simple…all we need is the knife that you've got."

Ushio looked questioningly at him, before throwing it down on the table. "Now what?" he grunted.

"Patience – I'll show you. The rules are simple. We take turns placing money on our hands – like this –" He grabbed some of the money out and placed it on the back of his hand, before picking up the dagger in the other, handling it easily. "Then we stab the money on our hand with the knife. The player gets to keep all the money that stays on the knife, then you hand it to the other person for their turn with the remaining money."

"And how do you win?" Ushio asked, eyes never leaving the green bills.

"That's simple too – whoever has the most money at the end wins the lot. Of course, if you stab your hand you automatically forfeit and your opponent gets all the money," he explained. "Sounds fun, right?" It'd been a long while since he'd played anything with anyone – he was going to enjoy this.

Ushio laughed somewhat nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "You've got guts kid."

The boy could see the confusion written plainly across his face. _You thought this was going to be easy – that I'd be a soft target to toy with, didn't you? _He chuckled softly. How wrong this man was.

"Oh, one more thing…he who breaks the rules receives a penalty game. Now, let's start – I'll go first." He flipped the blade down, tip hovering in the air. He calculated the force he'd need – there wasn't much money there to start with – then brought the knife down with alarming speed. "Hmm," he said with a small frown as he inspected his profits. "Less than ten bills. I tried to use a bit of force, but not many of them stuck. Oh well – it's your turn," he said simply, passing the knife over.

Ushio stacked some bills on his hand, bringing the knife up to strike. The boy smirked inwardly as he watched the imperceptible shaking of his hand. He moved to strike, then brought it back up again.

"Don't get too greedy, Ushio, or you'll miscalculate and use too much strength. The knife's sharp – it'll hurt if you get your hand," he reminded him calmly.

The man snarled, snapping, "Shut the hell up, kid." He stabbed aggressively.

_No cry of pain? I guess he didn't stab himself then. _The boy couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment at this; though it wouldn't have been much of a game if the burly man lost on his first go. He felt the shadows snaking around him, voicing their silent agreement – a quick game was a boring one.

Ushio brought the knife up, laughing with relief. "Heh, check it out – I got over ten bills," he boasted robustly.

The boy's eyes flashed. "Indeed," he said. "But as the game goes on, it'll get harder and harder to control." Holding the knife, he brought it down again even faster. He smirked as he held it up. "I got a good haul this round."

The man's lips curled into a sneer as he grabbed the knife from his hands. Back and forth it went in silent concentration. Stab. Pass. Stab. Pass. The pile of money was slowly dwindling.

"Looks like the game will be over soon – I wonder who'll win," the boy mused out loud, unfazed.

Across from him he noted Ushio's smug smile, eyes deranged as he looked at the money – only the money. The man's hand was now trembling, muscles bunching tightly. The boy could see the flicker of realisation that crossed his face – he was using too much force – and then the fear as he the man realised he couldn't stop it – he was going to stab his hand!

_A Shadow Game reveals a man's true heart, Ushio. If you cannot control your greed, well…_he trailed off in thoughts, the outcome obvious. The shadows around him were screeching now – wanting his blood, his pain. Wanting justice. _Hush_, he thought, quietening the din in his mind; though he too felt his blood rush faster – the moment of truth. _Now, will you sacrifice your hand for the money, or the money for your hand? _

The man laughed loudly, unhinged. "If I can't stop my hand I'll find another way to win!" he growled. "I'm the one with the knife! Now die!"

Suddenly his arm careened out, slashing wildly towards the boy, ready to kill.

With lightning speed the boy jumped back in a crack, easily avoiding the sloppy strike. Then he laughed, quietly at first, until the shadows around him joined in, their cries reverberating in the air, distorting it.

"I knew you wouldn't play by the rules, Ushio," he said steadily, voice low. He closed his eyes, feeling a burning sensation pricking against his forehead – the eye. The shadows stilled in a quiet anticipation that thrummed in the air, taught like wire ready to snap.

"This eye sees only what's in your heart – the ugliness of your greed. You hurt my friends, Ushio, bullied me and tried to steal my money through underhanded means. Now, by the rules, you'll receive a penalty game: illusion of greed!" he growled. The shadows dashed forward, consuming Ushio as he began to laugh psychotically, hands reaching out to the air eagerly.

"Money…it's money – money! It's all mine! Hah-hah!" he said joyously, a slack smile on his face as he rolled on the ground, staring at his hands incredulously. "Money!"

The boy snorted. _Pathetic. _"If all you care about is money…then all you'll see is money. Though considering your greed is so strong, this must be paradise for you…" he said to himself, hands in his pockets as he left the delirious man behind, drowning in his figurative money. He looked at the cash in his hand; he couldn't understand this man's utter lust for the paper – enough that he'd wish to kill for it. Now all that was left was to return the money safely back from whence he took it. _Too easy._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey ho guys! Here's the third chapter. **

**Please follow and review ^^ It makes it easier to keep writing if you know people are enjoying/interested in it. **

**~HAPPY READING~**

* * *

Yugi's eyes jolted open. He found himself slumped over on his desk, face pressed against the hard wood. He straightened. _That's weird…don't remember falling asleep_, he thought, but he clearly must have – desk lamp and all. Though he quickly forgot about it as he looked at his golden puzzle pieces, having finally taken shape in the form of a pyramid. He grabbed it with both hands, holding it high, joyous. He'd done it! After eight, long, tedious years, he'd finally done it! He'd have to thank Jounouchi tomorrow for finding the missing puzzle piece; without him, it would've sat there with a big, gaping hole, taunting him of his failure for the rest of his life. But for now, despite just waking up, he felt it was time to get ready for bed; his eyelids were leaden and his eyes were burning trying to stay open. The chair scraped noisily as he pushed back, standing up stiffly, legs protesting. _Oof _– why did it feel like he'd just finished sports class?

**~X~x~X~**

Yugi covered his mouth with a hand, yawning wide as he walked down the footpath. Goodness he was tired. He felt like he'd stayed up all night, even though he'd slept at his desk before going to bed. He turned into the open school gate, walking groggily by a small crowd of people – he vaguely heard them say something about leaves and money – and into the building, walking to class. He had a hand enclosed subconsciously around the pyramid puzzle, now hanging from a makeshift cord around his neck. Yugi was still scratching his head over completing the puzzle; he didn't really remember doing it. He smiled wide whenever he thought about it, a giddy feeling in his stomach – it was finally completed!

A familiar voice stopped him as he rounded the corner in the hall. "Yo Yugi."

"Oh – Jounouchi," Yugi said, a mite of trepidation entering his voice, despite his efforts. In his gut he felt a terrible guilt when he looked at the numerous band-aids plastered across Jounouchi's face. Did he still blame him for that?

Jounouchi sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, feeling awkward. "Er – how're ya injuries?"

"Yeah, fine," Yugi said with a smile. Truth be told, he still felt rather ginger from Ushio's rough handling, but it was nowhere near as bad as what Jounouchi and Honda had been dealt. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm totally fine! This ain't nothin', really. Oh, by the way…I also brought a treasure. Wanna see it?"

Yugi's eyes widened, intrigued. "Yeah – what is it?"

Jounouchi looked at him with a smug smile. "Nope sorry, ya can't," he said, then noting Yugi's deflated disappointment, he quickly followed up with, "My treasure is somethin' in plain view, but isn't somethin' ya can see…so I can't show it to ya."

Yugi looked down, puzzling over the strange comment. _It's in plain view, but you can't see it – so it's invisible? What would that be? _he thought, but before he could come up with an answer, Jounouchi gave it to him.

"It's friendship. You and I are in plain sight, but ya can't see the bond of friendship!"

Yugi stood there for a moment, utterly dumbstruck. _Friendship…we're friends? _Slowly, a big smile cracked on his face, and his eyes pricked with warm tears. "Yeah!"

Jounouchi suddenly looked down, face heating up. "Right, well, come on – we gotta get to class!" he said and rushed off like crazy.

"Wait – your shoe, Jounouchi!" said Yugi, picking up the lone sole that had flung off Jounouchi's foot and hurrying after him. As he ran, shoe waving wildly in the air, he couldn't help but feel an incredible happiness settle within his heart; the puzzle had granted his wish after all: he finally had a friend.

* * *

**A/N: ****Right, well there's the end of the first act. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Yugi has completed the puzzle and has become friends with Jounouchi. I'll be writing up the next part along in the series soon, stay tuned~! **


End file.
